


伤痕

by Diante



Series: A New World [6]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Evil America, Liar Austria, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 当人们对奥地利在战争中的身份产生遐想时，他会举着伤痕累累的胳膊认真地说，这是我的血。
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: A New World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785229
Kudos: 2





	伤痕

**Author's Note:**

> 原本想参加aph深夜六十分活动，但是跑题了而且写太长了，自娱自乐了。  
> 自设 罗马尼亚-米哈伊尔

“你和路德维希在战前是否有过私人金钱往来？”

“没有。”

“没有？”

“如果他自作主张送给我也算的话，那么那些工厂可以算作赠送。”

“你应该知道我是在帮你。”

“我知道。”

“那你觉得这是和一位慷慨的绅士说话的态度吗？”阿尔弗雷德把双手拍在桌面上，阴恻恻地看着对方。两人头顶的白炽灯泡在把房间照得惨白的同时也烤得他们额头发热。汗水正顺着他们的脑门流，在眉毛处减速。罗德里赫摘下眼镜，从胸前的口袋里掏出手帕擦汗。

“抱歉，我会注意。”他说，飞快地舔了一圈干燥发白的嘴唇，舌尖带出几缕血丝。阿尔弗雷德盯着他的嘴向身后的军人吩咐，拿些水给他喝。但那人才走出一步他就改口了。他说，咖啡，咖啡吧，泡些咖啡更好。

咖啡很快被拿来，阿尔弗雷德招呼罗德里赫坐下慢慢说。

“刚才我们说到工厂。”他说，“工厂，你知道有人对它们虎视眈眈吗？”

“我知道。”他答。

阿尔弗雷德喝掉一大口咖啡，紧闭嘴巴，眼睛却跟着对方的走。当他也对单调的目光厌倦时，罗德里赫终于开口了。

“还有一把琴。”

“什么样的琴？”

“斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴。您恐怕没听过吧？”

“没听过？那就说说它吧。”阿尔弗雷德哼了声，架起腿，拿一支钢笔敲打空了的杯子。

“每一把斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴都是独一无二，因此价格昂贵。1934年他送了我一把。”

“为什么要送你？”

“我不知道。”罗德里赫突然说，一改之前顺从的态度，紧紧皱着眉。

“你不知道？”

他没说话，摇了两下头，脸上显露出的只有无辜。阿尔弗雷德怀疑地看着，他说，他不相信他什么都不知道，他也不相信他还会对他用这种态度。

“抱歉，抱歉。”罗德里赫低着头，好像花了很久搜肠刮肚才寻找到合适的答案，“我想是因为那些人刺杀了陶尔斐斯总理，他对此感到愧疚。”

“你知道的，他小时候是我一直在养育他。亲情的羁绊驱使他这么做。我喜欢乐器，他是个直性子，他想当然的买了最好的琴送给我。”他补充说，阿尔弗雷德有理由相信他在有意提醒他什么。

“那现在那把琴在哪？”

罗德里赫透过杯口的雾气眯眼凝视，他轻笑了一下说：“已经没有了。在我离开柏林的时候，已经没有了，我自己把它打碎了。对了，伊万·布拉金斯基可以作证。”

“好吧。只是一把琴，这不能说明什么。但那些工厂——那些工厂，的确 ，它很成问题，你知道路德维希的飞机和坦克是从那里来的，它养育着军队——”

“对不起，你说错了，我并不知道。”罗德里赫打断他，面无表情地说，“他没告诉我这些事。工厂是他带人去建的，工人也是他的人招聘的。我没有出过柏林，我不清楚他们在我的土地上做什么。即使我想知道他也不会告诉我。他已经接管了我的政府，我像个闲人，我哪儿也不能去。”

显然阿尔弗雷德想提出异议，但是罗德里赫的泰然的眼神沉沉压着他。恭顺已经从他身上消失了。

+

“那时候谁都遭到了财政危机。伊万·布拉金斯基，我想你明白那种危机的状况。出于对他的担心，战后我和他仍然保持联系。”路德维希被铐着双手和双脚，直挺挺地靠在一张椅子上。这里的条件远不如阿尔弗雷德和罗德里赫谈话的空间。它像一间牢房，或者的确是一间牢房。明天他们就要被带上审判席，裁定罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦在战争中扮演的角色。

伊万抱着双臂听他说话，没有记录，没带随从。他低下头，在镣铐下绞着手指。

“因为条约的限制我不敢贸然找他，直到我的上司，阿道夫……先生，他上任以后。但在那以前我的确私下与他见过，只是我适以路德维希，我个人——”

“那时候他就有过合并的意思，没错吧？”伊万说。路德维希的思路瞬间被打断了，他愣在那很久都没说出话。

“是、是的。的确，但那时候的合并和后来完全不是一回事……”他迟疑地说。

“是吗？那么他为什么会这样要求呢？”

路德维希下意识地动着嘴唇，却没出声，片刻后，谨慎而缓慢地抬起头。展现在伊万面前的是一张眼窝青黑、头发凌乱的脸，参差不齐的胡茬从耳根爬到下巴，下面铺着深浅不一的淤青，身上散发出难闻的气味。伊万知道他们的人是如何对他的，这远远不算什么，只可惜他们阻碍了他伸出的手。

“怎么了？你不知道他为什么在二十年代就想要合并吗？”他凑近了些，竟然笑起来，咧开嘴唇露出白森森的牙齿。

路德维希的肩膀不受控制地抖动。他咬着嘴唇，又把头低了下去。

+

“民族自决，先生。”罗德里赫也翘着腿坐在椅子上，双手搭着扶手。他微张着嘴，目光浅浅扫过对方的脸：“当初是您提出这样的字眼。而我那时只是按照我国内那些奥地利人的意思在做罢了。您觉得出自对民族自决的淳朴期望和那个恶魔所宣扬的民族主义有任何相似之处吗？”

“恶魔？”

“他是个恶魔。”汗水很多，他又摘下眼镜，用手帕一边擦一边说，“他做了违反人道主义的事，我对此感到可悲。”

“如果你说的是集中营的话，建在林茨的那一座你一定有所耳闻。”

“不，我从未听过。我没有机会接触报纸，我更不知道他们在我的土地上做什么。人民也一样，大家只是按照上面吩咐的做事，生活、生产，按部就班地在工厂里劳动。那都是朴实的人，他们绝对想不到自己成了帮凶。想想看，一个消息闭塞的国家里有个可怜的工人，为了活命而听上头的意图做事，拿到一小点钱，养家糊口，却被人告知做了坏事……”

罗德里赫张开手掌捂住脸：“对不幸遇难者和他而言，这都是极坏的事。他们都是受害者。”

阿尔弗雷德感到有些烦躁，他让下属递来了烟，顺带问罗德里赫是否要抽，他摆了摆手。

阿尔弗雷德把烟卷咬在嘴里，他还想从他嘴里听到更多，但是罗德里赫突然停住了。

“抱歉，我也只是道听途说。”他用食指揉着微微发红的眼眶，“说实话，这几年我时常陷入半梦半醒、知觉麻木的状态里。我不确定那些事是否是真的。回到维也纳以后我没有勇气上街，我知道城市毁坏得很严重。”

“那都是真的。在毛特豪森集中营里发生的惨无人道的事全都是真的。奥地利的军官是刽子手。他们可坏透了。”阿尔弗雷德说，他看到对方把脸撇到一边去，难过地望着桌面，眼神在烟雾里打卷，愈发虚无缥缈。他捕捉不到其中的意思。

“听你这么说，我很遗憾。”罗德里赫的眼眶更红了。他不停地用手揉眼睛，又开始咳嗽。阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。

“你还不明白吗，我站在你这边。”他把右手和上半身都探出去，几乎要让手指怼到对方鼻子上。

“所以我需要你说真话。你以为布拉金斯基不会和路德维希通气？我很确定，军事法庭里有在集中营见过你的证人。我不希望你们的口供偏差得太离谱。”

罗德里赫忧愁地看着他。

+

“他去过毛特豪森。”路德维希数着桌上的年轮，毫无音调起伏，“是我要他去的。他只是视察那儿，仅此而已。”

“你就打包票他的手没沾过血？”

路德维希像坏掉的胡桃夹子一样摇头：“我叫人监视他。”

“证人呢？”

“他被调到前线，死了。”

“其他人呢？其他人没见过他？”

“我不知道。”

“呵。”伊万在桌下踢他的小腿，那里前些天刚断过，被军医割开肉接上骨，路德维希不敢出声，只好用皱眉抗议。

“在那里工作的是奥地利人对吗？”路德维希点了点头。

“他知道那里工作的是奥地利人，对吗？”

“别动你的头，说话！”

“是的。他和他们有过接触。”他听起来了无生气，但伊万却很开心。

他揉着可恶的大鼻子，看着他，看着一只惹人嫌的老鼠，狡猾的眼睛里闪现出了然的光。

“别再问我他的事了。”路德维希用双手撑住额头，锁链在空中摩挲，“别再问了，这都很荒谬。我知道我犯下严重的罪行——”

“别说无关的话。我来见你是为了让你指证他。”伊万踩住他的脚。

“我不想——”

“你会想的。”伊万突然笑了，温和地抖着睫毛。路德维希并不敢看他。

“你会想的。”

+

“好吧，罗德里赫，我已经知道你是个满口谎言的家伙了。”阿尔弗雷德一支接一支地抽烟，房间里被烟雾充斥得如清晨的山谷。他在这里面咳得很厉害，脸上流满眼泪。

“阿尔弗雷德……”他努力地把潮红的脸对他抬起来，眼眶湿润着，鼻头也泛着红光，“请原谅我。有些事我的确记不清。我倾向于相信自己没有……”

阿尔弗雷德拨开面前的烟气，静静瞪着他。

“我相信我没做那些事。”罗德里赫直勾勾地回盯过去。

“你觉得，”阿尔弗雷德举起一只手，在空中翻着手掌，“你觉得，他们会信吗？你参与过那些行为吗？”

“我没有办法要求其他人相信。”他在桌下掐着自己的手心，小臂上的一道伤隐隐作痛，他知道有血正在渗出来，这让他找回了一小时前的自信，“我知道，他们会对我和我的人民妄加猜测。我很遗憾。可是以正义之名自居的人不会明白那种猜测也是一种伤害……”

“你还是不明白。你不能告诉他们你记不清了、你不确定，你该说你到底干了什么、没干什么，是否出于自愿。只要你能说服他们是路德维希强迫你那样做的，我就有理由支持你，为你据理力争。”

罗德里赫继续咳嗽着，闪开目光，把眼睛揉得更红：“很感谢你的好意，但我真的记不清。”

“好吧，好吧。”阿尔弗雷德放下笔，双手插进裤袋，把自己摔到椅背上，仰起头看着天花板。白炽灯泡太亮，他眯眼看了一会儿又低下头。

“那么下一个问题。你们在一起有七年了。”

“是的。”罗德里赫柔软地答道。

“你们——你们做过吗？”

“什么意思？”

“你们是那种关系吗？你们像夫妻一样，做那事，你们互相照应彼此，讨论战场上的事，讨论傀儡国，你们相处得极好，坐在一张桌子上吃饭，抱在一起睡觉。所以，你们是这样的关系吗？”

罗德里赫不像之前那样很快或是稍快就能给出答案。相反地，他用右手扶着自己的左臂，用力地按着，直到指节发白。但这一切都在桌下，阿尔弗雷德看不到，烟灰缸里已经插进五六个烟头，他没去摸下一根。

“我知道你在腐朽的旧欧洲干的事。”一种轻快又狡猾的笑容出现在他脸上，“没人会相信你和他在一起时像个贞洁烈妇。我想知道的是，他有没有……”他盯着罗德里赫扣得整整齐齐的领口，视线一路向下，被桌面阻拦。他站起来，绕着桌子走动，来到他身侧，上上下下地打量他瘦削的肩、单薄的腰和看不出弧度的、被压成一条直线的大腿后侧和臀部。上一次这样详细地隔空赏玩他已经是二十多年前的事了。尽管如今他瘦得厉害，也不妨碍阿尔弗雷德把过去在美泉宫里摇曳的燕尾服下摆和别有风韵的步态加到这具形容枯槁的躯体上。

“你真他娘的漂亮。”他笑嘻嘻地骂道，“他强奸过你吗？”

罗德里赫的上身动了一下，手肘在桌上打滑，阿尔弗雷德看在眼里，把手按在他肩上。被碰到的一刹那他抖得更加厉害，但是他顺势撑住膝盖，半转过身体说：“我没有和路德维希发生过关系。”

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德的眉毛挑了挑，指尖下的肌肉正在微颤，“那你在害怕什么？”

“我没有害怕。”他把身体转回来。那只手从他肩上落下了。阿尔弗雷德又从桌上摸出烟，下属走过来为他点上。阿尔弗雷德继续打量他，看到他左臂的袖子渗出斑斑点点的暗红。他问：“你的手怎么了？”

“一道旧伤而已。”罗德里赫说。

“路德维希弄的？”

“不是。”他用左手盖住那儿。

“路德维希打过你吗？”

“他没有。”

“他——”

“我不明白你为什么要问这样的问题。”罗德里赫把手放在衣领上，整理了一番在刚才的问询时被揉皱的布料，“我只是一个微不足道的小国而已，我没有那么重要，不值得你花心思询问。”

“你还很有自知之明。”阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴，“但是我会帮你的。我已经帮了你很多了。我还会继续帮你的。”他向他凑过去，烟灰落在他身上，罗德里赫没有躲开，微微转动着眼珠斜视他。

“我知道你是战争的受害者，英雄从没把你当作我们的交战国，没把你当作德国的盟友，但那个蠢蛋不一样。他巴不得你死，从你这捞尽好处。所以，你要知道现在我们所说的事关乎未来对你的处置。你的军备，你的资产，你的经济发展制约……就近来说，你的领土，路德维希给你造的工厂，苏联在你这儿的驻军，这些可能会发生翻天覆地的变化。”

“不必说了，这些我都明白。”罗德里赫向另一侧躲开，扶稳桌沿，“我不明白你这样问用意何在。而且，我已经全都记不清了。和路德维希在一起的不是我，那是个失去自主意识的人。”

+

路德维希沉默地，双目如炬地看着这个不从他嘴里搜走所有想要的东西不罢休的男人。他注意到一些人进入了房间，他们都有配枪，他本人也是，面前，一把TT33托卡列夫手枪放在桌上。路德维希不认为他们会开枪，但那些正走到他身后，手中紧握短棍的人或许会给他点苦头吃。

“你还是不愿意说吗？”伊万说着把上身直起来，朝他后方投去锐利的目光。路德维希知道他们在交流，他缩了一下脖子。伊万抬起手，四指向下压了压，又把注意力放回到他身上。

“路德维希，你知道我们在柏林做的事吗？”

他知道，但自战争结束后伊万从未正面谈过这个，他很震惊地张大了嘴。

伊万弯起嘴角：“他们不让我动你，真可惜，但是我动了罗德里赫。”

“什么？”他没出声，但是口型抢先暴露了想法。

“他是自愿跟我走的。他要回维也纳。所以我们达成了交易。他真能忍，就和以前一样。一夜过后我不相信他还能走回自己的家，但是他们告诉我他是自己走上楼的。他像死了一样，像被踩了一脚的臭虫，断了几条腿却能恶心地扭动、爬行，走过的路上脱下一地的渣滓。”他笑了笑。

“他没告诉过我……”

“他恨你。他早就想离开你了，就和罗马尼亚和匈牙利一样。但他已经变得和你一样十恶不赦，所以我不会同情他，以后也不会。阿尔弗雷德一直阻碍我对他的惩罚——”他突然走到他身边，抓着路德维希的额发，破旧的手套掉下几块老化的皮屑，“我恨他就像恨你一样。你们都该去死。阿尔弗雷德护着你，我动不了你。但是他不一样。我的人还在维也纳。如果你不为他的判决做出贡献，那自然会有人做。但我不知道那是否会比你所想的更轻……他不会全身而退的。即使你不说，他也要付出代价。”

“他没告诉过我这些……”

路德维希看着地面，眼皮因为被拉扯而无法闭合，露出鲜红的肉和灰白的眼珠。浓烈的皮制品臭味在他鼻孔里钻动，他几乎要吐出来。

+

烟灰落在罗德里赫光裸的皮肤上，用余热烫出一个又一个的红点，又被一阵轻巧的、从阿尔弗雷德的嘴里吹出的热风驱散。这具缺乏脂肪的身体早已不复过去的旖旎，取而代之的是横亘前胸、后背和四肢的疤痕组织。阿尔弗雷德记得他进入维也纳的那天，所目睹的街景就是这样遍地疮痍。

原本守候在门口的随从已经被遣散。阿尔弗雷德关上门，独自检查他伤痕累累的肉体。他抓他的手腕，把他的手举到水平位置，翻开他的腋窝，又吩咐他脱掉下身的长裤，在只穿单薄内衣的情形下被握住脚踝抬起大腿，反复研究藏在毛发间新生的嫩肉。罗德里赫垂着眼睛，死气沉沉地杵在地上，像暂时游离了魂魄，麻木得感觉不到那些触碰，麻木得不知道自己踩在椅子上或是地毯上或是光秃秃的地砖上，但他知道没有长好的伤口又疼又痒。

“这里面没有路德维希弄的？”阿尔弗雷德检查完他的脚底，终于彻底放开他，退到一边。罗德里赫弯腰去捡地上的衣服，深深地埋头，从背上隆起一节一节的椎骨。

“你说这些都是谁弄的？”他又问。

“伊万·布拉金斯基。”他套上一件背心，遮盖掉胸前如同蜈蚣爬行的痕迹才不紧不慢地开口，“在他声称对我进行‘解放’的时候，附赠给我这些伤。”

“啊，那个道貌岸然的家伙。”阿尔弗雷德露出怜惜的表情，一下下地点头。罗德里赫去捡另一件衣服，但没拿稳，一个踉跄险些摔倒。阿尔弗雷德及时扶住他，嘴里的烟掉落在地。他把烟踩灭，把衬衣在空中抖了三抖为他披上。他又看见对方小臂上数条平行的刀伤，一些只剩下浅浅的划痕，一些颜色很深，还有一些没脱下痂皮，更有一条正往外冒血。这些伤痕在几分钟前刚被归为“解放代价”一类，他并不认可。

“对了，这些呢？这些也真的是布拉金斯基弄的？”

“是的。”他很快说。

“他在我身上留下各种各样的伤。他很恨我。他认为我和路德维希是一样的。但是具体的事我记不得了。”罗德里赫匆匆侧身，把左臂藏到身后，正对阿尔弗雷德说，“我知道是他的人把我送回维也纳的。回到我原先的住处时我浑身是伤，他们告诉我是伊万·布拉金斯基利用‘解放’之便报复了我。”

“但是，我不明白他为什么要这样做。我从始至终都处于意识游离的状态，七年了，柏林的一切、关于路德维希的一切对我而言都是模糊不清的。我什么都记不得，自然不懂他的报复从何而起。但是我不恨他。只要能让我回到自己的家乡就是好的。即使他伤害了我，这总是好的。”

他絮絮叨叨地说，见他迟迟不把衬衣交还就伸手去夺，但被对方抓住了手腕。几滴鲜血从丑陋的破口里挤出来，他先是一阵错愕，转而烦躁不安。

“请不要……”

“你不恨他？我知道他都对你们做什么。匈牙利的事我也都知道。你竟然不恨他？”阿尔弗雷德诧异地问，脸上写满了困惑和兴奋。

罗德里赫避开他那不善的眼神，犹豫了一下说：“我不知道。我只能说，他恨的不是我，所以我没有理由那样做。”

“那是谁？”

“他的报复对象是和我同名的另一个人。我想路德维希带走的也不是我，是东马克，不是我……但我不是东马克，我和他没有关系，我只代表我自己。在陶尔斐斯先生去世的那一天他看到的就不是我了，是东马克……”

“我听不明白你在说什么。”阿尔弗雷德把衣服还给他，但仍然握着他的手。罗德里赫只能穿上一只袖子，另一只袖管空荡荡地晃动。一些血顺着他的手臂轮廓流到手肘上，在灯下反光。

“我不需要一个和东马克分离的奥地利。”他说，“这话太荒唐了，你就是东马克，在毛特豪森杀了人的是你，为纳粹德国效力的也是你，你们的奥地利士兵源源不断地被输送到东线战场上，干着和他们一样的事。抓战俘，关集中营，为希特勒丧尽天良的事业添砖加瓦——”

“不，不是的，阿尔弗雷德！”他突然大口大口地喘气，要从那抽手。但年轻人越握越紧，像一只坚实的镣铐将他捆锁。

“不是这样的，你说的这些或许是真的，但那是东马克干的，我不懂他都做了什么，我只知道，那绝对不是我。”

“那正是你。”阿尔弗雷德用力拍着桌面，“自愿投票通过合并法案的正是你。”

“不是……别这样说。”他哀求道，从他虎口中拔出自己细细的手腕，苍白的皮肤下青色与紫色的血管此起彼伏地向外冒。阿尔弗雷德扭动他的手就像掰一个娃娃的胳膊一样容易，把眼睛贴在距离几条伤口极近的位置上，将话锋一转：“但是，作为受害者的也是你。所有的罪行都是路德维希强迫你去做的。你是第一个被占领侵犯的国家，你甚至被剥夺了国家的身份。”

“不是，不是的……”

“那这些伤是什么？”阿尔弗雷德把他的手举到伤口主人的面前。

“请不要这样和我说话，你已经伤害到我了。请放开我。”他又一次哀求。

阿尔弗雷德看了他许久，负气地把他的手丢开。久攻不下的防御让他气急败坏。罗德里赫护着自己的手腕，后退了一步，将衣服穿好。

“现在你可以告诉我这些伤是什么了吗？”他冷冷地看着他。

+

伊万·布拉金斯基不知道自己的威胁会起到反效果。自从路德维希知道在维也纳发生的事后就闭口不言，即便棍棒加身也不愿多说一字。他因这不配合的态度恼火至极，叫人用力打他断掉的腿。他说，路德维希，我说了，你的供词不重要，但你有机会让事情不向更糟糕的情形发展，只要你将真相如实告知。

这样的刑罚在路德维希被关押的日子里已经成为一种日常。他不惧怕它们，他惧怕的是自从元首死后铺天盖地飞来的指责。即使他早知道那些事是错的，他犯了罪，但是当唯一的精神支柱失去时，当他的哥哥在战争的最后消失在废墟中、连尸身都找不到时，他的世界也轰然倒塌，被阻隔在感官外太久的罪恶感和罪恶纷至沓来，压得他无法喘气。

他记得和埃德尔斯坦相处的每个夜晚和早晨，他们在晨光中接吻，他们互相抚慰疼痛的肉身；起初他假意迎合，很快又万分抗拒，拒绝履行他的义务，拒绝戴上他的袖章，他用枪威胁过他，用香烟烫过他，用集中营的看管工作惩戒过他，最后他变得很顺从，像水一样柔和地跪在他身侧替他包扎伤口，用灵巧的手指拉出一曲曲舒缓他焦虑的小提琴曲。想到那些冰冷的、依偎取暖的夜晚，当他从埃德尔斯坦的身上汲取到理解和温情时，他心里所想的如何逃离，他感到头疼如刀割。

和忘恩负义的米哈伊尔、破口怒骂的伊丽莎白一样，埃德尔斯坦也是早早计划要离开的那个。即使要为之付出巨大的代价，他仍旧义无反顾。

从前的种种不断在他眼前回放，让他的眼眶突然湿润。从来没有什么同宗同源，没有血脉相连。

伊万拿起枪顶住他的额头，一字一句地问：“做所有事的时候，他都知情，是吗？”

路德维希绝望地说：“全都是我一厢情愿，是我强迫他的。”

伊万用枪砸他的头，在他脑门砸出一个凹坑，砸破他的头皮，从肿块里冒血。他又一次用枪指着他说，他是自愿的，是吗？

路德维希连眼珠都没有动，他说，他是被迫的，他什么都不知道。

+

亚瑟·柯克兰在进门前反复确认了时间。阿尔弗雷德和他说过，若是问询时间超过预计他就可以开门。所以，当他走进罗德里赫简陋的房间时，看到的是汗流浃背的两人、散落在地的外衣和口袋中的小物件，以及悬着的一只袖管和还在淌血的手臂。

“你干了什么？”他快步走到阿尔弗雷德身边，拧起眉毛指责。后者把一只手笼在他耳边，用罗德里赫听不见的声音说了几句话。很快，亚瑟退开一步，站到他边上，双手抱着胸，用和阿尔弗雷德一样的眼神打量一番眼前的人。

“他拒不承认是被胁迫的，是吗？”他这回没有回避罗德里赫，用房间里的三人都能听到的音量问。

“他坚称东马克不是奥地利。他坚称自己不记得战争中的所有事。”阿尔弗雷德摊开手，有些无奈。

亚瑟眼神复杂地看了罗德里赫一会儿，大概有一个世纪那么久，在仿佛要将他解构的视线中，他沉默地穿好了衣服，径自捡起外衣套上，变回阿尔弗雷德进门前的样子，拘谨地坐在桌前。亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德交换完眼神后走向他，在他的抗议中捋起他的袖子，把血淋淋的伤口暴露在白炽灯下。

他研究了几秒就肯定地说：“这是自伤，这是他用刀自己割的。”

“原来是这样，难怪。”阿尔弗雷德说。

罗德里赫瑟缩起双肩，不敢看两人中的任何一个。亚瑟没有那么轻易放过他，掏出钢笔压着那道最新的伤说：“你看，这些伤口制造的时间都不一样。这一条是最新的，他一直有自伤的行为。起初……起初的伤口很深，或许割断了肌肉，但是后来的就变浅了。就如这一条。”

他咬开笔盖，用笔头刺进皮肉，翻弄一番说：“你看，这一条，虽然会出很多血，但其实只划到这里而已。一开始他很坚决，现在他也下不了这样的狠手。”

“这条伤口很新啊。”他又说，“阿尔弗雷德，你们搜查过他的随身物品吗？”

“这……这是你自己弄的吗，满口谎言的骗子？”阿尔弗雷德没有底气又恶狠狠地瞪罗德里赫。

“说话，你这蠢蛋！”他又拍一下桌子。

“别这样，阿尔弗。”亚瑟拦住他，这回耳语了一阵。罗德里赫看到阿尔弗雷德的从愤怒变为释然。他走到外面去，过了一会儿拿回来一叠稿纸，和自己的笔一起放到罗德里赫面前。他的袖子还没捋下去，手上还有些血，但并不要紧。

亚瑟说，你自伤的目的是什么呢。

罗德里赫不想说的，但是两双咄咄逼人的眼睛看着他。当亚瑟又问他为什么要刻意袒护路德维希时，他几乎失控了，他大喊大叫着说，不是的，我没有袒护他。说着，他用右手手掌抹一把左手上的血，展示给两人看说，看吧，这是我的血，我没有袒护他，他是个恶魔。

亚瑟问，那么伊万·布拉金斯基也是吗？

是的，他也是，他伤害了我。这是我的血，他重复说，这是我的血，我在流血，我是受害者。

“他在说什么？”阿尔弗雷德在纸上写下一些字，列出他们讨论中的事实和非事实。

我不知道，亚瑟摇摇头，用手帕替他擦掉血，在房间里找到药箱，替他把伤口包好，把袖子拉下来。或许是装疯卖傻、推脱责任，或许是真的受了刺激……但他终于说他是受害者了，亚瑟说，这正合了你的意，这很好。

但是他说他不是东马克，他不记得那些事，阿尔弗雷德嚷着。

没关系，小鬼，这正是路德维希强迫他的证明，即使他身上没有路德维希留下的伤，亚瑟清了清嗓子说，你看，这是精神虐待，他已经精神失常了，他认为被强迫参战的是另一个人，或许他还被强奸过，他强迫他留在柏林，他用枪指着他让他去毛特豪森。他想全身而退，和这事掰扯干净呀，亚瑟笑了，哪有这样好的事呢？他可是杀了人，做了坏事，哪有这样好的事呢？

你是受害者吗，阿尔弗雷德半信半疑地问他。

这是我的血，他说。

我知道这是你的血，但是，这是你自己弄的伤口，对吗？阿尔弗雷德没有失去耐心。

不，不，这不是我弄的，是路德维希。他抓着我的手，他先伤害我，然后他让我用这双手去伤害别人。

是吗，那它怎么现在还流血呢？你们再也没见过了吧？阿尔弗雷德扬了扬眉毛。

那是……那就是伊万做的，前不久我还见过他，他拆掉了我的工厂，我求他不要这样，我愿意满足他的要求，但是他仍然拆走他们，他用暴力对待我，他伤害了我，他，他还炸掉我的歌剧院……不，可是他说那是您干的，先生们，我不相信他，是谁干的都无所谓，总之，总之我被伤害了，他说，慌张地捂住自己的手。

看吧，他遭到过精神虐待，我们可以从这方面入手，而且，布拉金斯基的行径也对我们有利，亚瑟拿起那张纸看了一会儿说，你们一起写吧，你们把这份口述写完，我认为明天的审判没有大问题。

“你能写吗？”阿尔弗雷德问罗德里赫，后者战战兢兢地点头。

“那你就好好写吧。今晚我还会来，你最好在那之前就完成。啊，你知道要写什么吧？如果你不知道的话，就写写他强迫你上床的事，把你送到集中营让你产生心理阴影的事，还有他是如何对待祖国战线、地下抵抗组织的。对了，别忘了写写那把我没听过的琴。既然你打碎了它，你们必然有很多故事。那么，请别忘记写了。”

他们一前一后地出门，把门重重地摔上，带起的风让桌上的纸飘到地上。罗德里赫想去捡，一不小心就摔倒了，双膝砸着地毯，发出一声闷响。他四肢着地跪在那，摸索着地上的纸。有些血从他袖口里流出来，流到他掌心。他感到害怕，抹了一把自己的脸，用血糊了一把自己的脸。我是受害者啊，他笑着对自己说，抖得厉害，像个疯疯癫癫、破破烂烂的老人。

你相信他受过精神虐待吗，他简直胡言乱语，难以沟通，阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟嘟囔。

阿尔弗，你不了解欧洲，亚瑟斜眼看了看他，吹起口哨，看向走廊上高高的窗口里炫目的日光，但那又如何呢，这无关紧要。

是的，这无关紧要，阿尔弗雷德也笑了，他说，愿他能写出一篇好文章。

**Ende**


End file.
